mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebecca Mia
About 'Rebecca Mia' A beloved student, 19, that attended Hillbridge University, she sadly took her own life in 2007. Popular and friendly, outgoing and loving, Rebecca is sorely missed and still spoken about to this very day. The Rebecca Mia Case ended in complete shellshock with Becca's family and friends - nobody even expected her to take her own life. She had such a strong spirit, one of those normal yet totally interesting girls that all the guys begged for: funny, sexy, occasionally played video games. "She was amazing..like, like an actual sister. I will never forget her" -Sara Klein, best friend. Rebecca's Diary was found in her bedroom, this basically gave her Mother a peace of mind - somewhat. Her husband had also vanished and she hadn't heard of him at all. Four days after her death and four days of pure pain and confusion came her Diary. It was a complete breath of fresh air to find this, a big part of her Daughters life. It was like a large Art Workpad designed with free-hand drawings and scribblings, love hearts etc. It was full - right to the very last page and there must've been 300 pages easily. It had 2003-2007 written on the inside sleeve. The Diary had Chapters which caught her interest, the pages were numbered and it now looked more like a novel. With only 4 Chapters altogether, Becca's Mother began to read. The first 2 Chapters consisted of your average Teenager Diary inputs - a very profound amount of 'boys' names and mini stories of what she got up to when going out with friends. It was extroardinarily set out which appeared as a hidden talent to her Mother. Stories she would write and elaborate further on, with details to paint the picture perfectly. Towards the end of Chapter 2 on the final page it ends with a little story about going for drinks and meeting some friends at Balayla's Bar & Grill, it goes on to saying, "I took a toilet break and..." the sentence ended there and a line down it continues "to sum up, I think I'll keep this to my diary's eyes only." Chapter 3, now discovered to be written in 2005 started with a memory. Rebecca had wrote about the time her Mother and Father married and how it was the most beautiful day of her life. She already had an idea of her 'dream wedding' at the age of 6 so this was a big thing for Becca. It continues, "I thought Marriage was a special moment, full of truth and honesty. At least when I was younger anyway... You think of a big, colourful event with tables of food, flowers, people, drinks. Happiness and laughter in the essence. Friends, loved ones all coming together to celebrate love. Hell, you wouldn't find an unhappy face at my Wedding! Mum will find out soon though..so very soon." At this moment, her Mother Gail placed the Diary down and wiped an impending tear away from her eyeline, frowning at the last comment Rebecca wrote about. Sliding the handkerchief back up her sleeve, Gail continued to Chapter 4. Chapter 4 has been used as Evidence and is now no longer a part of Rebecca's Diary. Chapter 4: 2007 I have been waiting a long time for this day. This is for my Mother to read. I'm sorry for what you're about to read. Your lovely husband - my Father, has been touching me for years now. He has a problem, Mum. It all began when I hit puberty. Dad would comfort me before bed? You remember..He'd ask me how school was and sit right up close to me as normal. He always did this when growing up, reading stories or just chatting naturally, until a few years back he started to touch my vagina and breasts. He's my Dad? What do I do? It started around 2002, that's around the time I thought about getting this diary. The first time it happened, I woke up and it was barely bright outside, very early. Dad was just leaving my room, he burped and stumbled out slamming my door. I felt my underwear and they were damp and sticky. Did you not notice Mum, how me and Dad never got on with eachother? How embarrassing and horrible he has made me feel? You couldn't know - but you will know. This goes out to my Friends and all the boys I have had to turn down...I'm sorry Mum but I didn't want you to find out - and I don't want to live any longer than I have to. It didn't start well for me and I can't forget this. I feel constantly dirty. I feel disgusting. I will take a photo of myself just before I do this so you can remember this forever. I'm going to kill Dad tonight. Happily. And then I will kill myself. Thank you Diary. I couldn't ever say this in real life. I love you, everybody. I love you so much. xxx - Rebecca Mia Gail turns the last page and this photograph was comfortably sat in a little paper-made pocket that was fingered with blood prints. The autopsy of Rebecca Mia's body states that she took the photograph around 30 seconds into cutting herself. For some reason, she didn't die easily - shown in the picture stated, her pale bloodless face and dark eyes had died long before she actually did. Hank Mia, husband of Gail and father of Rebecca was found dead in the back garden, his mouth had been gagged with a ball of kitchen towel and wrapped with masking tape several times to keep him from shouting. His eyes were found by his head, laying on the lawn next to a bloody pair of BBQ tongs. His eyesockets had been filled with mud and twigs. His stomach had been mutalated and ripped apart with a garden rake that was found stuffed into his belly, his intestines and vital organs were strewn across the patio and his stomach filled with mud, grass and stones. His penis was out of his trousers. Testicles were intact but his bellend hung out, purple, red and pale with an extra-long sewing pin sticking directly out of the hole. May Rebecca Rest in Peace